Green Fingers
WARNING! SPOILERS FOLLOW THIS MESSAGE! Green fingers is the third level in the Riddler's revenge where Poison Ivy travels to the Botanical Gardens with the Riddler to get fast-sprouting tree seeds. Outside: From the start, bust up the brown, green, and blue boxes in the front of the building. Assemble a flowery vehicle. Use it to bust down the metal gates both on the left and right of the building. Head through the right-hand gate and bust down all the flowers to find a rotator switch. Turn it to raise the basket on the back wall so your partner can jump onto the other one. Now, you can get on the basket too as it's automated. Switch to Ivy and double jump to the railing to cross. Smash the statue on the other side to make a tightrope so the Riddler can catch up. Now, walk across the toxic sludge as Ivy and pull the left lever. The Riddler should pull the right one, opening the door inside. Toxic Pit: Have Ivy hold down Z near the plant pots to create platforms for the Riddler. Hop across and create another red mushroom so you can bounce up to the top ledge. Push the statue off to remove the cage around that poor defenseless plant. Now, use the "?" mark door with the Riddler to open it up. Courtyard: Head down the stairs and to the back right of the area. Demolish everything here. Also, use Mind Control on the Janitor in the back enclosure and have pull the lever. Assemble all the pieces and you'll make a ride-able plant. Oh, they only get more awesome from here on out, believe me. Stomp over the entire garden, then head to the right through the gate. You do have to leave him behind, though. Pond: Bust up the nearby boxes and assemble the swan. Ride it carefully around the mines and to the far right side. In the next area, use Mind Control on the scientists in the enclosure. Have one of them bust up the top object to get a lever to build (opens the inner door) and then bust up lower object to stop the toxins. Step on the valve nearby to open the outer door. Head inside. Greenhouse: Switch to Ivy and head across to the other side. Smash everything and assemble the vehicle. Bring it back to the other side and have the Riddler hop in so he can drive over the muck and use the "?" mark panel. Laboratory: Have Ivy go to the right through the toxins. Have her hit two buttons and a lever to remove all the gas and open a hatch to the other side. Head all the way to the right to find an elevator in pieces. Break all objects and grow all plants. Have Ivy climb up the plants to the top to find more pieces. Assemble the elevator and ride up. By the way, if you have the same problem I did and can't find a few pieces, they're right in front of the plants and blend in rather well with the floor. Just so you know. Passage: Simply head to the right. Conservatory: The object here is to step on the three panels in the front to grow three plants. The first one is ready for you already. For the one on the left, use Mind Control on the Janitor on the ledge and have him push the statue off. Assemble the pieces. For the one on the right, bust down all the stuff on the back right to find pieces for a plunger. To get this plunger to work right. You have to jump up and down on it three times in succession. If you step off or get knocked off, you'll have to start again. Once all three panels are pushed, you're done. This ends with Ivy playing with plants when the Riddler leaves. Beat this level to get Poison Ivy and the Scientist.